


Ride me

by ash_davis1028



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Gentle Sex, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Riding, Smut, Top Louis, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_davis1028/pseuds/ash_davis1028
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a better idea, Ride me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride me

“Fuck me” Harry gasped out as Louis kissed his way down Harry's torso. Grinning, Louis stuck his tounge out to run it across his lovers lower stomach. “I have a better idea" Louis says “Ride me." Hearing Louis, Harry groans. “Unhhh. Okay" Harry agrees.“Get the lube, Lou" Harry says still on his back. “Spread your legs, babe" Louis tells Harry getting between them. “After I prep you, I'm going to lay down, and your going to ride my dick aren't you? Your going to do it like the pro you are" Louis talked, lubing up 3 fingers. Listtening to Louis, Harry's dick jumped and leaks pre-cum. As Louis circled his finger around the tight muscle, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful the boy was. With sweat pulling at his forehead, letting his hair down Harry gasped a little when slipped in a finger. Even though Louis talks about being rough, he never is with Harry. He is to scared that he would hurt the boy. He pushes his finger in and out for a while before pulling out and adding another finger. “Unhhh... Faster Lou" Harry grunts out “More." Speeding his fingers up, Louis searched for Harry's prostate. “Oh! Right there!" Harry screams, telling Louis he has found it. “Thats it baby, I'm almost done prepping you." Louis tells Harry, who is wiggling his hips. scissoring open Harry, Louis slips another finger in. 3 fingers deep, Louis decides Harry is open enough. Pulling his fingers free, Louis lays back on the bed looks over expectantly at Harry. Harry rolls over on to Louis and straddles his waist. Kissing Louis hungerly, Harry reaches behind him to hold the other boy's erection right in line with his gaping hole. Staring Louis directly in the eyes, Harry slowly sinks down. “Unhhh..." Louis moans feeling Harry's tightnheat encase his throbbing member. “ S' good. So tight" Louis moans into Harry's neck as Harry starts to bounce on his dick. “Unh... Oh my God... Unhhh" Harry moans loudly, not caring if Niall, Zayn, or Liam could hear him. “Babe" Louis warns Harry, he nis about to cum. “Me too, Lou" Harry grunts bouncing faster. The last couple of thrusts hut Harry straight on his prostate. Harry came with a shout of his boyfriend's name. Louis a couple thrusts later came inside Harry. Pulling out, Louis pulled Harry down for a passionate kiss. “I love you" Louis whispered pulling back and resting his forehead on Harry's. “I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I've decided to post more of my work on here. So tell me what you think :)


End file.
